RWBY: future family one-shots
by simplething04
Summary: the title pretty much says it all. just hopefully well-written one-shots. Please enjoy!


**This chapter is for the families (names,kids,and S.O.s) and fair warning: I don't fully understand familial terms.**

 **White Rose**

A happily married Ruby and Weiss

Their oldest is named Petra Shnee-Rose . She is ten yrs old, with long pink hair, and has the nasty habit of picking her nails to the point they bleed.

Then their twins: Summer and Thorn Shnee-Rose.

Summer is sweet and warm and honestly blindly follows whatever either of her moms say.

Thorn is snarky to the point of being a snod. She also says whatever her twin likes she hates when in reality she loves them just as much as her twin if not more so.

 **Bumblebee**

A happily married Yang and Blake

Their oldest is a human named Fauna Xiao-Long. She has a deep voice for a ten yr old and has a tendency to lose things (mostly favorite toys and P.J.s). She also likes to act older than she really is.

Then comes their middle a cat faunus named Belle Xiao-long. At eight yrs old she has a sweet voice with a musical undertone. Depending on her mood she either loves or hates water. The funniest part is she LOVES mermaids. She will also start purring when being snuggled or eating her favorite food (Baja Fish Tacos).

And finally their youngest a sweet human baby boy named Ashton Xiao-Long. His favorite toy is a small pink sock monkey named Bananas. He can't sleep without it and will throw a tantrum when it's not in his chubby little hands.

 **Arkos**

A happily married Jaune and Pyrrha

Their two month old fraternal twins a little girl named Lilah-Lily Arc and her younger brother Phoenix Arc. They hate to be apart from each other. Lilah loves it when her mom sings softly to her, and when her dad cradles her close and whispers sweet promises to her.

Phoenix loves playing peek-a-boo with his dad, and when he gets to fun his fingers through his moms silky-soft fiery red locks,

 **Renora**

A happily married Ren and Nora

They have only one child a honestly loud boy named Loki Ren. he got his dads black hair with the pink streak in it and his mom's eyes. He loves playing with a small mallet that Nora made while she was pregnant. He also enjoys watching his father cooking in the kitchen while seated in a baby walker, his father's quick and graceful movements can keep him entranced for hours

(since Loki was born there have been an influx of baked goods, because watching his dad bake calms him almost instantly).

 **Crosshares**

A happily married Coco and Velvet

Their oldest is a cat faunus named Noir Scarlatina she is eight yrs old. She has both cat ears and a tail as well as a pair of glasses. She is sweeter than a mouthful of sugar and is slightly bookish with a deep love for photography. She shares a room with her younger sister and her side of the room is COVERED in pictures she has taken over the years of her admittedly short life.

Next is a rabbit faunus named Cotton Scarlatina. She has a pink rabbit tail that wiggles when she is excited. She has an obsession with all things ocean. She loves when she gets piggy-back rides from her mama and when she gets to help her mom in the workshop after school.

And last is the newest edition to the family, their baby bear faunus Skylar Scarlatina. She is small and loves being held and carried. She ADORES all things dinosaur. She loves it when her mama takes her outside into the sunshine and sets her on the grass so it tickles her legs and feet. She also loves it when her mom gives her bubble bathes in the sink with her favorite bath toy, a rubber ducky called Sir Squeaky. She also loves spending time with her 'uncles' Fox and Yatsuhashi.

 **Seamonkeys**

A happily married Sun and Neptune

Their first is a girl with a blue monkey tail named Saturn and her dad's fashion sense (Neptunes) and her other dads love of hanging upside down and flipping the police and authorities the bird. At the age of seventeen she is now going to Beacon (they had kids sooner than their other friends) her favorite things to do in her free time is to go home and hang out with her little sister and fathers, or hang up a hammock in the shade on warm days and take naps while listening to the things going on around her.

Their second and final child is nearly ten years younger than Saturn and is named Uranus. She looks almost exactly like her sister, but smaller and with her fathers fear of water. She loves hearing stories about their days at Beacon and Haven. She also loves going and helping at her aunt Coco's auto shop with her friend and fellow faunus Cotton. And she adores spending time with her dad's team mates and honorary uncles Scarlet and Sage.

Other tidbits

1\. Ruby's mom Summer is still alive

2\. Glynda and Bartholomew are siblings

3\. Updates will not have a set schedule unless said that they will in the A/N

4\. All of my characters kids refer to each other's parents as aunts and uncles. Just cause.


End file.
